Is Jersey Mordor?
by Rain-Dragon1
Summary: Yeah, I actully have some idea of where I'm going w/ this now! HOORAH! This story is mostly to show the world that a New Jerseyian (SP?!) should never,ever go to M.E.
1. Default Chapter

"Ben! Get over here!" Liz yelled from across the crowded movie thertre lobby to her 10 year old cousin.  
  
"C'mon Lizard! One game! Mom always lets me play House of the Dead after a movie!" Ben pleaded in his usual manner - using the nickname Liz's friends had dubbed her with.  
  
"It's almost to my curfew and I sure hell ain't your mother so, hm.....NO." Liz replied rather grumpily. She had already had a hard day at the register in Target and taking her Aunt Judi's kids to the movies put that peaceful sleep on hold.  
  
"No, I'm not going home yet. I WANNA PLAY VIDEO GAMES!" people looked over at the angry boy as he stomped his feet like a frightened horse. Lizard had half an hour to get home and to avoid the hiding spots for the cops. She was only allowed one unlicensed passenger with her and she thought one screaming ten year old could count as two already.  
  
"Hush! You're gonna wake up Danny." Danny still lay motionless, head on Liz's shoulder as he did 15 minutes into the movie.  
  
" I don't care!" Ben crossed his arms deffinately and sat on the dingy lobby carpet.  
  
Liz took a deep sigh before grabbing his sleeve and dragging him across the floor towards the exit as onlookers chuckled at her misfortune. Ben continued to scream and claw as she dragged him outside where he had to get up or be scraped up by pavement and ice. Even as the bright parking lot lights shined and sounds erupted around them Ben's little brother still slept comfortbly. As soon as Liz got Ben to sit in the backseat and keep his seatbelt on she turned her attention to the dead weight on her shoulder and finally turned the key in the 1990 T-bird's ignition. Liz barreled down the highway only wanting the comfort of her mattress and a little comforting music to fall asleep to.  
  
Ben was sulking in his spot as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Can y-" Liz didn't even have time to finish her sentence as Ben bolted in the front door. She sighed and unbuckled Danny; his hands automatically grabbing hold off her short, curly black hair. Balancing Danny on a hip and a forearm Lizard nearly collided with a bewildered blonde.  
  
"What happened?" Judi asked Liz as they began climbing the steps to the bedrooms.  
  
"Temper tantrum over video games." she smoothly replied, doing her best to suppress her anger.  
  
"Oh," Judi made use of a pregnant pause, "Why didn't you let him play?"  
  
"I got a curfew Aunt Judi."  
  
"No you don't. I know Bill lets you stay out 'til whatever time you want."  
  
"But that's when I'm not driving. When I am driving I get a curfew by New Jersey." Lizard laid Danny on his bed and made a move to grab his pajamas from a drawer.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that - that's my job." Judi stayed Liz's hand. Liz just nodded and began the walk back to her car.  
  
She pulled into the somber traffic on Kennedy Road and darted between the cars hoping to get home before midnight. The cars grew less and less as she began her drive to the more wooded, less snow plowed roads. Lizard shivered and pulled her ski cap farther down on her head. She slowed as to avoid the deer whose winter games included staring down the paint-chipped car and animal vs. auto tag.  
  
~It's going to snow~ Lizard said as she looked at the ring around the full moon in the sky and the clouds ever slowly drifting from the North. Thoughts of Judi transformed Liz's foot to lead. "Dammit, how the hell is she raising those kids? If my kid was like that I'd be beating the shit outta him. I'm really violent now but I don't care! She's so fucking dense, too. I still have work to do too." She spoke more to the kitten bobble head on the dashboard rather than the air. The kitten agreeing with her.  
  
Lizard soon calmed and put in one of her more mellow CDs. Music gently flowed from the speakers to the awaiting ears of the driver. The passing of pines and soothing music lured her into a world of peaceful slumber where nothing could disturb her. Her hands began to slide off the wheel as a head of curly black hair brought its chin to rest by the girl's collarbone. The wheel ever slightly began to turn to the right bringing the "hunk of junk" ,as the girl had affectionately named it, closer and closer to the towering trees. Their roots protruding from the sandy soil did not stir the girl. The crash into one of the magnificent trees did though she was quickly forced into a deep slumber.  
  
----------------- Yeah, short, shitty, but it's a chapter. Review & you will recieve an honorary llama... 


	2. Cell Phones are her Demise

edgy wedgy- Yes, yes, thank you, thank you...... NOW BOW DOWN TO ME SLAVE!! Haha, no - that'd be creepy, but yes, you get a llama... HERE CHIHUA! *brown llama runs up & flutters eyelashes* Wow, I think she likes you.... *blank stare* Wow, that just brought back a bad memory...  
  
kurleyhawk2- Danke! An orange llama... uh, hold on. *runs out of room. Distant cries of "AH! HOLD STILL YOU EVIL, SPITTING PEICE OF-" & "RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" are heard* Uh, here you go! *flourescent orange llama appears looking very angry* Oops, missed a spot. *pulls out can of spray paint while the llama spits*  
  
Yeah, I'm done now....  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````  
  
As if it was just another day birds chirped, bugs crawled, deer leaped. But to Liz it wasn't another ordinary day. It was a horrible day. Hazel eyes opened to bright morning sunlight and a stiff, broken feeling. The crushed, accordian hood with the pine tree in front of it didn't sum up in her mind to what had happened. She stared at it a moment before she realized what happened.  
  
"Shit...." she mumbled as she went to move her head to the side, a soreness stopping her from continuing.  
  
Lizard thought over her options a moment before shimming herself to be sitting up to reach to towards the floor off the T-bird for her purse. Her neck didn't seem too bad when she striaghten up but her left arm felt numb. She dismissed it for the moment. A long ringfinger scooped the strap of the leather bag and broght it to her side. Lizard tried to move the other arm but the excruciating pain kept her from it. Mumbling some choice words she successfully opened the snap on her bag and pulled out her cell. A green light came from it as Liz said a silent prayer. She dialed in 9-1-1 and waited. She looked at the small bar on the screening - telling her the call was trying to go through. Then she looked at the meter to the side.  
  
"Why the hell am I out of area?" she sat back and stared at the phone before talking to herself again, "I'm never out of area. I was almost home. I get wonderful reception there and NOW I'm out of fucking area?!" She let loose an angry growl before hitting her head on the horn of her car- making her jerk her head back up. "Hey..." she looked at the horn and grinned.  
  
She took a deep breath and screamed, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" and leaned heavily on the horn as it echoed throughout the forest. Liz repeated this procedure multiple times before growing tired. Deciding to try her luck outside of the car. It took a minute to open the door and even more time for her to stand. It became obvious to her that she had a few broken toes but thankfully her legs were only sore like her neck. She looked around for the dark road in the sea of snow.  
  
"HERE ROADIE- ROADIE! Come to Mommy!" she cried heading towards the area that her car's bumper was aimed at. She walked a good hundred feet before turning backing and making a sweep of the area from different directions. Cursing multiple times as she constantly tried the cellular phone again she shuffled through more snow until she retraced her steps back to her car.  
  
Liz shut herself in her car and moved into the backseat. While she stared at the crystals of frost on the backseat windows yellow eyes turned to emerald as tears began their flow. She had no idea what time it was when she finally got out of the car once again. She stood there until her mind switched from despair to getting herself out of this perdictament.  
  
"I was on Frost Ave. when I dozed off and that forks Northeast off of Lewis Rd. So, hm, if I go south I'll get onto Bulington since it's at least only a mile from when I get onto Frost.Okay then... it'll take me an hour at most if I get snowdrifts." Sighing she looked at her cell phone looked at the place where the sun was and began her trek south- and of course she pulled out a meal bar out of her bag to munch on before leaving. 


End file.
